There has hitherto been known a rotary electric machine, which includes: a stator including a stator core having a cylindrical shape and a stator coil arranged in the stator core; and a pair of frames each including a cylindrical part, the cylindrical part having a fitting groove formed in an axial end portion over an entire circumference, in which axial end portions of the stator core are each fitted, the pair of frames holding the stator core in an axial direction under a state in which both the axial end portions of the stator core are each fitted in the fitting groove of the cylindrical part, the fitting groove having an axial surface having an annular shape opposed to an axial end surface of the stator core and a radial surface having a cylindrical shape opposed to an outer peripheral surface of the stator core, the radial surface being formed continuously from a radially outer port ion of the axial surface (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).